A witch in the sea
by Kaggami-chan
Summary: Reina (femHarry) went to Hogwarts on her 11th birthday, but an accident sends her to the world of OP where she is found by Sabo and taken under his, Ace and Luffu s wing. Now, after finally being 16, she decides to sail to find her brothers, joining Straw Hats. But will it all be easy, when your brothers are wanted pirate? ON HOLD THANK TO MY PLOT BUNNY MALFUNCTIONING!
1. Chapter 1

**Honestly, who told me to start nother fanfic? Stupid, stupid Kaggami-chan... But I really wanted to make it ... Dont judge me, key? I decided to make a OPxHP crossover because I like them both a lot and thought it would be interesting to do some kind of challange... Hope you like it and review. (Challage 92 from TheBlackSeaReaper)**

**Desclimer: I don´t own One Piece nor Harry Potter...**

**Female Harry, grew up in with her aunt and uncle to be saved and brought back to the magical world. Unknown was that the night she had a detention in the forbidden forest. Draco ran away leaving her and the centaurs never saved her. Voldemort reached out towards her and her magic reacted. Killing quirrell and same time sending her to a different plane. Sabo is planning on leaving but finds a girl and instead of heading out that day he takes her to Ace and Luffy who help heal her. When she wakes up she is trained and taken under there wing. end up traveling with the strawhats**

* * *

The wind was strangely wild that day, as a bunch of dark clouds approached the island, bringing with them something more than just rain. Bolts of light hit the ground from time to time, accompanied by sudden and heavy sound which made every single resident of the island fear for their life. Ok, not every. A bunch of boys were arguing in a small tree house, ignoring the thunder and lighting, more concerned about their own problems. "I´m out of here!" A blond boy with a black hat yelled, jumping down from the tree with ease not even thinking twice about it. He was just too mad and enraged to think twice about it. "Hey, wait!" Someone yelled but the boy just ignored him, quickening his pace instead. How could they? He thought he was their brother; that they had no secrets from each other but they… kept a secret from him and refused to tell him what it was! Not that he minded, if it was only one of them, but they both knew what was going on and yet refused to tell him! Wasn't he their brother?

Angry as he was, the boy in the dark hat with goggles on top of it didn't even notice where he was going; letting his feet take him where they wanted. He still wasn't feeling well enough to forgive them. And given the fact no one was coming after him, he decided to spend some time alone and relax before walking back, knowing he would forgive them anything and everything. After all, they were his brothers… While thinking about it, he didn't realize something was right in front of him and fell down, hitting the ground with his face, which somehow managed to bring his back to reality. "Ow…" he whispered trying to stand up when he noticed a body on the ground, approaching it carefully with a stick ready to beat it if it tried to attack him."How strange…" he thought and blinked two times, not really getting what was going on. As he remembered, there were only three kids on that island, if you don't count the royal one´s, and that girl was sure not one of them. After all, they were he and his brothers. She had a long dark hair and fair skin, looking really weak and tired, as if there she had no longer any will left to live… for some reason she seemed to defenseless and little; the blond boy couldn't resist but look at her closely, noticing she had a lot of bruises. Without thinking twice about it, he lifted her weak and small body, carrying her back to his house, hopping he could help her some way. If he had to guess her age, he would say she was about 7 or eight years old. Her body was too small and she was too tiny to be much older than that. Plus, she had this innocent air around her the boy couldn't put his finger on... Sighing, he hurried up as the thunder became louder, hopping she wouldn't wake up and think he was kidnapping her.

"What should we do, what should we do?" A really nervous little boy kept running like crazy around the small wood house, worried about his big bro who walked out of there with a killing aura. Maybe they did wrong not telling him, but they wanted it to be a surprise… "Calm down Luffy!" A taller boy appeared with a serious face, unable to keep up with his nervous brother as he run from one point of the room to other. Just like the other one, he had a dark hair but unlike his little brother, he did not have a scar under his left eye. "But Ace!" the boy named Luffy cried, looking outside. "What if something happens to Sabo? This is the first time weather like this struck our island… Though I must admit it´s cool!" "What could happen to who?" A sudden voice caught their attention as a blond haired boy appeared in the house, holding a stranger in his arms while drenching the floor. "Sabo!" Luffy yelled running towards him, stopping the moment he noticed the girl in his arms. "She is…" he asked carefully, trying to see her face."I don't know… but she is hurt…" Sabo sighed and put her down carefully, trying not to wake her up. But considering the state she was in, he doubted she would wake up that soon. "Luffy, give me the first aid kit." The boy nodded and stretched his arms as if they were made of rubber (yea, he really did it…), holding something in his hands when they came back. "See? I'm much better with this now…" Ignoring Luffy, Sabo and Ace took the first aid kit and started cleaning the girl's wounds, carefully not to wake her up when Luffy stood up and went to get some water and food, saying she would be hungry when she wakes up, though everyone knew it was him who was actually hungry.

After a while, they finally finished treating her, letting her sleep in Sabo´s bed while everyone else kept looking at her, hopping she would wake up at any moment, intrigued by that stranger."I think she is an alien!" Luffy yelled, getting hit by his brothers. "Quiet!" Ace ordered and turned around to face Sabo. "Where did you find her?" The blond one sighed. "I don't know… In the woods…? Not sure, been too busy cursing you guys to notice" A huge grin appeared on his face as he laid on the grown, suddenly really tired, being followed by his brothers. Both of them tried to apologize but he said it was ok, since he was the one who over reacted. "What are we supposed to do with her now?" Ace asked really serious, noticing Luffy was long asleep, what made him smile and laugh a little bit. "Not sure… first we should find out who she is, right?" Despite saying that, Sabo hopped she would stay with them for a while, interested in that strange little girl. After all, it wasn't everyday you see other kids on that island. "Yea, I guess you are right…" Ace whispered and heard a sound coming from the bed, standing up really suddenly to see that little girl wake up, opening a pair of strange emerald eyes they never saw before.

"Good night." Sabo said politely, not wanting to scare her. She blinked for some seconds and looked around, wondering where she was. Opening her mouth once, she tried to say something but her throat was so parched she couldn't produce a sound. "Here" Ace gave her a coup of water and she drunk it happily, giving him a small smile as thank you. As she finished, Ace asked her who she was, ending up getting hit by Sabo who wanted to introduce himself first. "I am Reina…" The little girl answered laughing a little bit. "You are the owners of this house, right?" she asked them and they nodded, feeling a little bit more relaxed. "I am Sabo, this is Ace and that stupid one is Luffy." The girl with emerald eyes smiled, reaching one hand. "Nice too meet you all."

**In case someone didn´t get, Reina is Harry, but female. Their name mean the same thing so I thought it would be nice to change it... Hope you like it and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long... have an important test this week so have to study a lot... (like I said, hate school!) The next one may come out saturday or sunday, depending on my mood and how the test goes... but I don´t promise anything...**

**Hope you like it and have fun. Dont forget to review!**

**Declaimer: I don´t own One Piece or Harry Potter!**

The sun shone brightly in the sky as the storm passes, leaving everyone relieved in the island that nothing serious happened, only some minor building and trees laying on the ground, as if they were sleeping. But in a small tree house, found occupants were really still sleeping, despite it being almost 12 o´clock already. After staying until who knows what hour talking about who knows what, not a single one of them was able to get up early and wake up the others, sleeping until late, forgetting they were supposed to go somewhere that mooring.

"They are late!" Someone yelled, standing up irritated and walking around a huge room, staring and glaring at everyone she could. "Maybe something happened…?" a person dared to ask but the big woman with curly orange hair just sighed, knowing those three brothers too well. "I bet they are still sleeping…" she whispered and went out of the room, having the intend to go after those idiots and give them a good betting, knowing they would be half dead if Garp arrived before them. "Hey, Dandan, where are you going?" A voice called the woman´s attention as she turned around slowly; now losing all her hope the boys would get there before him. A tall, military looking old man with a Hawaiian shirt and simple dark blue shorts was starting in front of her house, using a pair of sunglasses to protect his eyes from sun, with something really similar to a cigarette in his mouth, even thought he didn't smoke at all. "N-no where, Garp…" she whispered as she sighed, noticing he already began searching for the boys."They will be right here…" she somehow managed to spell, trying to ignore the glare he was giving her. Oh, those three were screwed.

"Hurry up!" A boy in a black hat yelled, running as fast as he could. How could they sleep in at such an important day? No one wanted to be beaten to death for being late. "Coming, coming!" After him were running another three people or more like two were running and the third one was being carried by the taller dark haired boy. "Put me down!" A girl demanded, glaring at Ace who held her closely to his chest. "No time." Jumping from a cliff, Reina closed her eyes ready to die when she noticed they were still running, confused how they managed to survive that fall. "If we get late, gramps will kill us." Luffy, who was running after them with his straw hat carefully held, explained what was going on quickly before picking up his pace, trying to run a little bit faster. "We are almost there!" Sabo yelled and sighed, noticing Garp just arrived. "They will be right here…" Dandan, the old bandit who was kind of taking care of them whispered, looking around as if trying to spot them. "We are here!" Luffy yelled and stretched his arms, making everyone fly towards the house. "Wait! What?" Reina yelled again, knowing she would die this time if she hit the house, but something stopped her and she found herself laying on top of Ace, who carefully held her. "There they are! I told them to go eat something and they must have lost track of time!" The orange haired woman yelled, starting to laugh like crazy under Garp´s skeptic eyes. "If you say so…" he whispered and looked at his boys, smiling a little bit.

At first, he only had to take care of Ace, but after his son, Dragon, somehow got himself a son, leaving Luffy in his care, he somehow ended with two mouths to feed. And for some reason, now he got three, as Sabo, the noble boy who run away, became Ace and Luffy´s adopted brother. "If they get one more, I´ll kill them…" Garp thought at one time, after realizing he would have to give Dandan more money to take care of them. Sighing, Garp returned to reality, deciding to see if everyone was there. Luffy and Sabo were kind of out of it, as both of them hit the house, Ace and a little girl were laying on the ground… "I guess everyone is here…" he whispered, before something hit him and everyone else. There was Ace… and someone else! Who was that little girl? "Hey, who are you?" Garp and the rest demanded to know, in a way that can only happen in anime, glaring at the girl who now was sitting on the ground, staring at him with strange emerald eyes, while all three boys suddenly tensed, wondering how should they explain everything. "For some reason… I think we are dead meet…" Ace thought and looked at Reina, who smiled a little bit and stood up. "My name is Reina, Reina Potter. A first year in Hogwarts. You are?" Garp gasped and glared at his boys, wondering who the hell they managed to pick up that time. "Monkey D. Garp. Those three idiot´s guardian. What are you going here, little girl?" Reina smiled a little bit and went to look at Luffy and Sabo, who laid down unconscious after hitting that stupid wall. "Hope they are alright…" She thought and sighed, wondering if she should explain her story once again to that old man. As she thought about it, memories of last night came back and she found herself being drawn towards, forgetting where she was as she remembered everything.

* * *

_The three boys started for a while before she asked for something to eat, totally relaxed despite being near people she didn't know. "So… how old are you?" Luffy asked as he gave her some food, wondering if she really was 7 years old as his brothers thought she was. "I´m 11." "Stop joking." Sabo laughed, not ready to believe someone with such a fragile and small appearance could actually be the same age as Luffy. "I'm not joking!" She glared at him for a while before relaxing and sighing."I´m 11 years old, born on 31 August. What about you?" The three of them started at her for while before starting laughing, still not ready to believe. "Hey! I´m not kidding!" She jumped up and lost balance, almost falling down on the ground when Luffy, with his strange ability to stretch his arms, managed to grab her, saving her from hitting the floor with her face. "Thanks… what is wrong with your arms? Is it some kind of magic?"She asked with her emerald eyes sparkling like crazy, intrigued by his special ability. "I am a rubber man."He smiled at her confused face. "I ate the _ fruit and ended up like this." As if it was normal, he started to stretch his face to show her, ending up getting hit by his brothers. "What are you doing Luffy? Want to scare her or something?" Sabo asked but his concern wasn't needed, as she smiled from happiness jumping down from the bed to go and see the strange ability Luffy had. "So cool!" She almost yelled intrigued by him. How could a human do something like that? Plus, she didn't see him use any spell nor enchantments and he was too young to know more advanced magic._

_"So... where are you from?" All that time Ace reminded quiet, starting at the strange girl named Reina hopping to get something useful from her behavior, but as the night was getting darker, there was a need to get some questions answered. "I´m from Hogwarts." She answered with a smile, showing an emblem on her sweater, before jumping up from the floor and sitting on the bed, right next to a half sleeping Luffy. "Hogwarts? Where is that?" As she stared surprised at them, so did they, not getting what and where was that strange named place. "England?" She dared to guess, hopping it would right a bell. After all, Hogwarts was a well know magic school and aside from Muggles, there was no one who didn't know its name and want it meant. Wait, could they be muggles? Then what was that strange ability Luffy had? "No idea about what you are talking... In what sea is it?" The girl smiled a little bit, still with a little hope they would recognize what she said. "North Atlantic Ocean, near the North sea." "I think she hit her head..." Luffy sighed and she glared at him for a while, not getting why they didn't know it. Ok, maybe knowing the North Sea was expecting too much, but even a primary school student knew the big and great oceans... "I´m sorry, Reina..." Sabo apologized, shutting up his brother "But we don´t know where that is... Is it really far from East Blue?" Now it was her time to stare at them confused, not getting where that came from. "East Blue? Is it some kind of river?" She asked them and they just laughed, irritating her a little bit. "It is one of the big seas! How can you now know that? Even I know that!" Luffy laughed at her, ending up laying on the floor. "I´m sowy..." he somehow managed to mumble as everyone sighed, turning their attention to the confused little girl. "Aren´t the most important places the oceans? Like Atlantic, Pacific, Indian?" Not getting where she was going they just shock their head, leaving her to her own thought for a while. Then, she looked at them and for the first time, fear colored her emerald eyes as she understood she wasn't home. No, she was too far from there. It was just the night before the stupid punishment that she read a book about other worlds, how some wizards thought it was possible they existed. She dreamt about ending up in one of them and starting her life from stretch, not having to worry about Dursley, magic or even her past, forgetting it all... And now, who knows why, she ended up in one of them, not sure she how or what she should do to come back..._

_"Reina?" Ace asked, suddenly afraid she would faint, approaching her quickly. "I´m... fine..." she whispered but no one believed her and a pair of kind and warm arms surrounded her, as Luffy gave her a hug, despite no one really knowing when he woke up. "It´s ok." Sabo smiled and sighed, giving Ace a look. The boy only nodded and also stood up. "You can stay with us if you want. There is always room for one more person." He laughed for a bit and Luffy jumped up, suddenly really interested in that idea. "Cool! Now I will have a younger sister!" He laughed like crazy and run towards the kitchen, bringing some food. "We have to celebrate!" He yelled and the others did too, leaving the girl speechless. "Are you sure...?" She asked them a little bit worried, wondering if they werent just playing around with her. Those three had a lot of life in them and were a little bit strange, but she would love to spend some time around them. Maybe this way she could forget about everything she leant about her past since she entered Hogwards. "It´s ok." Ace stated, starling her as he appeared near without her noticing him. "In case you wonder, we are all adopted brothers so one more will do no harm... I think..." She laughed at his worried expression and stood up, going near Luffy to drink with them. They sure were kind._

* * *

"Oi, Reina, are you alright?" Suddenly, someone waved their hand in front of that girls face as she came back to reality, kind of startled someone even noticed her. "Sorry, sorry, I was day dreaming…" she apologised a little bit shy, not getting why she did that. A laughed caught her attention and she turned around to find Luffy mocking her, saying she was really weird. Angry and embarrassed, she hit his once and went towards Sabo, who started at her with a confused face. "So… are you going to answer or not?" Garp asked, amused by that girls lack of attention. That kind of reminded him of someone but he couldn't put the finger on it. "No, I´m not going." She smiled kindly and pointed at Luffy, who glared at her a little bit angry. "Ask him. He knows everything!" Empathizing the last word, she laughed for a while before sighing, noticing the old man turned around to talk with a suddenly scared and pale Luffy. "Could he be scary?" She thought as she watched Luffy grow bluer and bluer, feeling a little bit bad about it. Actually, she expected the old man to demand her to tell everything, so she was a little bit surprised by his actions.

"S-She is our sister!" Luffy yelled in the end, making everyone stop in surprise and confusion. "Last time I checked, and it was just a month ago, you HAD NO SISTER!" Garp yelled at them, suddenly irritated. Honestly, how could they keep doing that? First it was Ace, Luffy, Sabo… and now a girl? "If she ends up wanting to be a pirate, I will kill them!" "But, but…" Luffy started babbling, with tears in his eyes. It was a while since he last cried, but seeing how his own grandpa couldn't accept Reina he felt kind of sad… and irritated. After all, that old man did nothing but visit them once a while to kick their butts for wanting to be pirates! "Forget it! She is our sister and you can't do anything." Ace stepped in, with a really serious look on his face, being followed by a strangely serious Sabo. "Yea, so give up and accept it." The blond boy added. Reina blushed a little bit and felt tears coming to her eyes, as it was the first time someone teared her like she was precious to them. All her life she was either ignored or insulted, not having anyone who cared for her. Even in her school, things were kind of strange as everyone worshiped her for something she did as a baby, not even remembering it; so it was kind of nice having someone who cared for you. "Guys… it´s ok…" she managed to whisper but either she said it too low or everyone ignored, as no one answered her.

"You, what was your name again?" Noticing the old big man was staring at her, Reina tried to look into his eyes but he was too talk, cursing herself for being so small. "Reina, as I said, my name is Reina." Her words were cold and Garp smiled, felling that little girl was more courageous then most of his men. "Do you want to be a pirate?" She bilked two times at the question, wondering why he asked her that question. Sure she heard from the others that age was full of pirates, but she wasn't sure why would he asked HER that question. "No, not really… I never thought about it." "Good, then you can stay here. Dandan, from today on you will take care of the newest member of my family!" The tall and big woman with orange curly hair started at him for a second with an open mouth, not believing what he said. Did he really expect her to take care of that girl too? Garp must have wanted her to die soon because taking care of the other three already brought her to dead a lot of times. "Y-yea…" she finally conceded as he gave her a glare, wanting to go and kill herself. "Good! Now, time to celebrate!" All three boys run towards Reina and hugged her, smiling like idiots while tears run towards her red lips curved in a huge smile.

**I was planing to do a time skip after the first chapter, just to mess with you guys, but I guess that would be mean... Still not sure if the next one will still be when she is a child or when she is older, have interesting plots for both of them... I guess you better stick and see :)**

**Peace and Love**

**Kaggami :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I´m so sorry it took so long... My school have been killing me But I finally managed to write this chapter, even if it´s a little bit short... Hope you like it and review! **

**Declaimer: I don´t anything! **

"This is so good!" Reina exclaimed happily with surprise and amusement, unable to hold back from eating everything she could. "Of course it is!" Luffy yelled, garbing every little piece of meat he managed to get without even thinking about manners, trying to eat everything at the same time. "It took me, Ace and Sabo a whole day to catch it so we could celebrate today." He smiled a little bit and Reina stared at him with surprise, no knowing there was some kind of celebration. Looking around for some answers, Sabo, the only person who had some kind of eating manners, sighed and pointed at Luffy, noticing the little girls confused face. "It´s his birthday today... he finally is 12 years old." A smirk appeared on his face and Ace laughed. "Is that so? Happy birthday, Luffy." She smiled kindly and Luffy stopped eating for a while, forgetting about everything, before he laughed too and said thanks, blushing a little bit before he went back to his food, something that didn´t got unnoticed by his brothers and Garp.

"Now that I think about it, how old are you, Reina-chan?" Dandan, who already resigned with her terrible fate, stared carefully at the little girl for some moments. "I´m 11. Will be 12 this August." The whole table felt silent, trying to figure out if she was telling the truth or not. The boys looked at each other wondering if she really was telling the truth, after all, the last night she has said the same thing and now she kept insisting on it, despite looking much more smaller than 12. "Twelve... are you sure? You look much younger." Garp laughed, lifting up a huge coup full with beer. "Yes, I´m sure..." she glared at nothing and sighed, cursing her aunt for not allowing her to have a normal childhood. It was all their fault she ended up like that, as most of time she wasn't allowed to eat. Just thinking about it made her angry. "So where are you from? Never saw you around." Garp continued, now paying complete attention to the suddenly angry girl. "I´m from London." She smiled, kind of aware it meant nothing to them. After all, if they didn´t even know what was the Atlantic ocean, there was no way they knew where London was. "London?" Reina smiled even more before she answered. "It´s a city in a small island... It´s kind of far from here..." Ace, Luffy and Sabo, who have been enjoying themselves all that time, started to pay attention to what she was saying, not wanting to end up saying something mean to her just because she wasn't from there and they didn't know her that well.

"Hm..." It was all Garp said, turning his attention back to his beer. That girl sure was strange. Her name was unusual and there was no need to even mention her eyes. A rarity! Actually, she was the first person he had seen having such beautiful emerald eyes... "Garp-san..." Reina called, looking worried at the old man. He had been staring at nothing for some time, not even drinking his beer. Everyone else was interested in other things and hand´t noticed his serious expression, but Reina, who had been impressed by his personality, couldn't help but look at him from time to time, noticing it. "What is it?" He asked after a while, giving the little girl a rare gentle smile. "Is something wrong?" Stunned, the old man didn´t know what to say, surprised by her good eyes. Yea, that girl will be really interesting when she grows up. "No, nothing is wrong..." He laughed and patted the little girls head, who smiled a little bit and relaxed. "How did you get here if you are from faraway?" Thinking about it for a while, Reina sighed and lifted her hand to grab her glass, noticing it was already flaying in the air towards her mount. "How rude..." she whispered as she caught it, aware Garp had seen it. "Not sure... I was at my school´s forest when something happened and I fainted... and the when I woke up, I was already here..." Looking down, she put the glass with water on the table and stood up, thanking everyone for the food as she went out of the house, being followed by Garp. "So you don´t really know? What about your parents?"

The wind was picking up out-side, promising to give another windy day to the inhabitants of the village, but the dark haired girls didn't seem to mind, smiling as the wind played with her hair, walking forward with her eyes closed. All she wanted now was to have her broom with her and fly in the sky, wanting to feel the wind on her face even more. Sure, someone might say she was crazy but there was nothing that could beat the feeling of wind stroking your skin, that she was sure of. "I don´t have them." She finally answered after some moments, that looked like ages for Garp, and turned around with a smile on her face. "They died when I was little." Maybe she had a smile but she didn´t fool anyone. Out of nowhere, the boy appeared and gave her a huge hug, grinning like idiots. "You have us now!" Luffy laughed like crazy, ending up hit by the other two. "Yea, what that idiot said. We will be the brothers you never had... maybe..." Ace added, petting her head as if she was a cat. "Yes, yes..." she laughed with them and smiled. "Well... maybe staying on the ground for some more time wouldn't be so bad..." she thought, following her new brothers back to the house where everyone else was waiting for her. "A new family... I like them."

* * *

"_Dear Dandan,_

_It had been some weeks since I last wrote you. I´m really sorry but I´ve been a little bit busy searching for those three idiots and had no time to write. I´m almost near the island Luffy is right now (hopefully) and maybe I´ll be able to write you sooner, this time with Luffy´s contribution. Everything is fine with me, in case you are wondering. I found a nice pair of people who decided to give me a lift towards Cocoyasi Village, as long as they didn´t have to approach that place more then 10 meters. They said there are fishman residing there... I wonder who Fishman are... Hope they are eatable because I am starving! Do you believe some idiot robbed me in the village I was before? God, when I see him next time I´m so gonna kill him... Because of him I haven't eaten for days! Days! Sorry, this was supposed to be a nice letter...**  
**_

_Any way, I´ll send some news when I get there. Don´t worry, everything will be fine... Oh, by they way, I forgot to ask you one question... Is octopus eatable? I hear one of the fishman is an octopus! This will be so fun even if I don´t find Luffy, but it would be really great if I found him. After all, a lot of time passed since I last saw him. Oh, and I have news about Ace and Sabo! But I´ll tell you next time, just in case I manage to run into them sooner then expected_."

"Reina-chan, we arrived!" Someone yelled and a girl with a long dark hair caught in a point-tail looked up, stopping writing her letter to look at the small island in front of her, smiling a little bit. "Thank you a lot, Kada-san. Just let me finish writing this letter and I´m off." "Take your time, dear... I wish we could help you get to the shore but..." An older woman appear near her and sighed. "It´s ok. I´m a fast swimmer."

"_We arrived, Dandan-san, so I have to finish here! Don´t miss me because I will be missing you guys, ok? And tell Garp-san that I haven't got into trouble, so there is no need to worry about me! Kisses, I love you guys_

_Reina"_

"Thank you for everything, Kada-san, Rinko-san." The girl bowed a little bit and smiled, putting her things on shoulders before she jumped out of the ship, hitting the cold water with a small splash. No, she was wrong when she was little. There was something greater then wind... water. "See you!" She waved to the old couple and started to swim towards the island in front of her really quickly, not being able to keep her smile hidden. Finally, finally... she was going to meet her brother once more. "Here I go, Luffy..." she whispered and smiled.

**Next one will be interesting, I promise! And longer -.-**

**Peace and Love**

**Kaggami-ninnin**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one came sooner, right? No much action here, just Reina and me insulting Luffy *kukukukuku* Review please!**

***Choko-chi* Thank you *bow* I thought of some really interesting things. Actually, as I think about it it makes me laugh a lot. Hope you keep reading. :)**

***917brat* Who said she had no Devil Fruit? Maybe she had, maybe she hasnt... read to know for sure, since there will be a really funny twist in the story.**

**Declaimer: I dont own One Piece or Harry Potter!**

The wind was strangely quiet, as if it was expecting something to happen at any moment. Even the village was quiet as a medium height girl with a long dark hair, which was caught in a wet point-tail, passed through, sighing a little bit. Her skin was really white compared to her hair and she wore a simple wait dress that reached her knees, floating around along with the soft wind. On top she used a strange dark hat that didnt fit her head that well, looking a little bit big for her to use. "Where is everyone?" she thought as she looked around, not noticing a single living being. It was as if the town became a ghost town, even though there were obvious signs of life there. "Could there be a party or something? I can´t wait to see the fishman!" She thought once again and smiled, garbing her wet bag once again, starting to walk towards the the biggest building in the area, sure everyone would be there. "Meat, meat, meat, meat..." The girl sung slowly, laughing as she remembered the person who taught her that. Only Luffy, the meat maniac, could come up with something as crazy as that. "Luffy sure is strange..." she thought and sighed, letting go of her bag so it could fly in the air after her, not wanting to wet her dress even more, specially after just drying it. "Were is everyone?!" She said irritated, finally noticing a bunch of people ahead. With a smile, she run forward hopping to see those fishman she heard so much about, still wondering if she could eat them. "At least the octopus..." she thought as she approached everyone, noticing they were holding some kind of primitive weapons in their hands and had serious (some even scared and scary) expressions. "Hey, what is going on here?" she asked one of them but before they could answer, or at least notice her, the huge building collapsed rudely, covering everything with dust and dirt as minuscule pieces of the building flew through the sky and almost hit the audience, when a burst of wind hit them violently, making them change their course and fall somewhere far from there. "That was strange…" some of them said but shut up instantly as a sole figure rose from the wreckage, making the whole place hold their breath. "He… he won!" someone yelled and finally the face of the figure, which had been hidden by the sun until that moment, became visible and the strange girl smiled as she recognized that person. "Luffy…" she whispered, planning to take one step forward when the audience began celebrating like crazy, some of them crying from happiness, others yelled like crazy.

Confused, she turned around and noticed some marines approach that place with a really creepy smile on their face, making her wonder if they really weren't pirates in disguise. In her brief time on the sea, she meet some strange pirates who had the same smile on their faces, specially when had found some kind of treasure or something which could give them money. And every time it had happened, something bad had happened, forcing a bunch of marines to arrive there. Of course, with the knowable she had of marines through her bothers brief letters and gramps teaching, she never stuck around to find out what had happened after that. She did promise her grandfather not to get into trouble until she managed to find all her brothers, having to decide after that if she would become a pirate like those idiots or a marine like her grandpa. The choice was difficult, since she didn't wasn't neither to be a pirate, knowing it would bring too much trouble, nor a marine, not able to follow the orders of other people well. Well, she had to admit she hated rules and everything which was related to them, not being able to follow them even when she was still a child in her school. Just thinking about it and remembering how she got in trouble just because she wanted to help a friend made her laugh. Good old time…

Now, back to reality, the emerald eyes girl noticed she lost a lot of action, as she marines were now swimming away shouting treats to the air, since no one was listening nor paying attention. Once again, she looked for Luffy but he was gone, making her to glare at nothing angry as she was. "That idiot…" Not only she didn't manage to see (or eat) a fishman, she lost the person she was supposed to find. "Urg… this is so stupid…" she thought and sighed, turning around to ask someone if they knew where Luffy went but everyone was already gone, leaving her alone and pissed off. Why did she have to be such an air-head? Irritated as she already was, she turned around and stomped out of there, promising to kill the next person to piss her off.

As she walked by the still empty village, she got a glimpse of a beautiful ship, deciding to forget Luffy and fishman for a second and go to see it, drawn by it´s individuality. It sure was a strange ship, but there was something about it that made her feel safe and nice. "So cute!" She said, wanting to explore it and see closer. "I know right?" someone asked from behind and the girl turned around ready to kick someone in the face, stopping when she saw a person with a really long nose, covered in wounds and something that looked like… ketchup? "Is this your ship?" she asked with a nice smiled, taking that chance to examine the stranger. He didn't look that strong and she was sure she could beat it him seconds without having to make a lot of effort. He was a slim teenager with medium-length black curly hair and a light dark skin, with a really long nose. "Could he be a Pinocchio?" she couldn't help to think as the man smiled a little bit, clearly thinking she was weak. "Yea, it´s our ship!" He sure sounded pride about it, but what made her look at him with confused eyes was that "our" he used instead of "my". "Hm… are you a pirate then?" She smiled once again and he took a step back, not getting where that came from. Tully, how did she know he was a pirate? There was nothing about him that would give him out. Or at least he thought like that until she pointed up, making him notice the pirate flag. "Yea, that´s right! I´m the mighty captain of this ship! I have a hundred pirates under my wing waiting for my signal to attack!" The girl wasn't sure if he was laying or not, since he was trembling a little bit, but before she could answer a green haired person appeared, glaring at her with his strange orange eyes (they sure looked like orange, but who knows…). "Hey Usopp, who is this?" Yet again, the girl opened her mount to answer but for her irritation, more people appeared, making it hard for her to even start talking. "Hey Usopp, are we ready to sail?" A orange haired beauty appeared, holding some things in her hands she wasn't able to see, as a green haired swordsman followed her and jumped into the ship with ease, saying something about needing to sleep. "Beautiful lady, may I know your name?" A blond man who used a dark suit was holding her hand with hearts in the place of eyes, now irritating her completely. "Sanji, I want meat!" The last person finally appeared and the girl smiled, ignoring the blond guy and running forward, hugging the dark-haired boy with a straw hat on top, who just stared at her for some seconds, before smiling like an idiot and hugging her back. "It´s so nice to see you, Reina!"

* * *

"So you are Luffy´s sister? You don't really look alike, you know?" The orange haired girl started, as Reina remembered her name was Nami, the navigator of the ship. "No, no, you got it wrong!" Luffy exclaimed with his mount full of food, which earned him a glare from both Nami and Reina. "She is my adopted sister, or something like that…" Stupid as he was, he ignored their silent warning, ending up hit twice in the head. "It´s like Luffy said. They found me in a forest when I was eleven and from then on we were living together." She smiled a little bit when Sanji, the blond cook with some kind of lady fetish, approached with a plate and coup of juice, placing it gently on the brown table. "Here you go, Reina-chuan" Reina wasn't sure what was creepier, his manners or his words, but she kept it all to herself, conscious everyone else was clearly used to that. "Shanji give mhe mohe food!" Luffy yelled but the cook just ignored him, going back to his chores, which for some reason evolved staring at both girls from time to time.

"So you lived with Luffy all this time… I pity you…" Nami sighed ironically and stood up, remembering she had to check the curse they were taking. It would be bad if they end up in the wrong place just because she was careless. "Sanji, come with me." As she ordered, the cook went after her closing the door, understanding she wanted to give Luffy and Reina some time to talk, sure they had a lot to catch up. Amused, Reina smiled a little bit and sighed, pulling a note book out of her back-pack, holding a pen in the other hand. "Now, Dandan told me you didn´t write her like you promised…" Luffy gulped and stopped eating, looking at his sister with scared and confused eyes. "I just… forgot…" he said but the girl knew better. Even after trying for five years to teach him how to write and read, Luffy´s head was emptier then a magmatic intrusion after the eruption, with him somehow managing to forget everything he learned just some seconds ago. Sighing, she sat down again and gave him a smile. "It´s ok... I´ll write everything you want, ok?" Luffy sighed and relief and allowed Reina to start writing.

"_Dear Dandan, and maybe Gramps if you are there_

_I managed to find Luffy! I´m so lucky, I know! Well, he was in the village I told you about last time. I think he defeated some kind of fishman named Arlong or Arlond... well, something like that. Anyway, I started at sail with him and his new crew in their ship. It´s so cute! You have to see it... maybe one day? Well, it´s named Going Merry. Well, I am fine in case you wonder, just a little bit angry since those fishman weren´t eatable... What a boomer. And here I was expecting to taste a delicacy... _

_Moving on. As I said I am travelling with Luffy for now, at least until we get to the Grand Line. As for those news I had about Ace and Sabo, they are at the Grand Line... Not sure where yet, my informant haven´t told me yet but he promised to give news soon, so I´m stuck with Luffy for now. Don´t worry, Garp-san, I wont let his get killed that easily. Now, he wants to say some things (and I will be writing, as he is a dumb ass and doesn't know how to write on his won *sigh* pitiful)_

**_Hey everyone! It´s me Luffy. Everything is fine here. I managed to get a navigator, a cook, swordsman and_ sniper..."**

"Hey, Reina! Why are you not writing their names?" Luffy suddenly interrupted her as she was about to finish the sentence, sighing as she lost her concentration. "Luffy, did you forget who your grandpa is? What do you think he will do when he gets the name of the people you are travelling with?" As he started at her without really understanding, she decided to continue the sentence, eager to send that message.

"_**and sniper. They are all good people, I know you would like them. And that´s all I have to report. I´m still going to become the pirate king!**_

_And this is all he has to say... All he thinks is about meat and meat and meat and meat... Guess there is nothing we can do about him. We´ll write you soon again, after we get your replay. Don´t forget us. We miss you guys_

_Reina and Luffy"_

**As you can see, I jumped some parts since I didn´t want to change the canon story that much, but soon it will change...**

**Review and comment people! The more comments, more I will write!**

**Peace and Love**

**Kaggami-nin-nin**


	5. Chapter 5

**I... made... it... and here I was supposed to study for my exams... ./. Don´t judge me, I studied hard for the first one and tomorrow I will be studying like crazy -.- But it´s too much If I fail, I will blame you guys XD maybe -.-**

**Well, anyway, hope you like this one and review a lot, to give me strength to study since I have only one day... Muahahahahahaha, yea, I´m crazy**

**Now, to answer Sakura Lisel´s question: Luffy is older because her birthday still hasn´t came. She managed to leave the island before August, so she is still 16 years old. Luffy and Reina were born in the same year, but Luffy is older some years. **

**Declaimer: I don´t own anything just my stupidity and laziness... -.-**

As the time passed slowly, Luffy´s crew, now with an additional weight, Reina, approached the Grand Line. Nothing different happened as they sailed through the blue sapphire waters, as if it wanted them to reach their destination quicker. Even the wind was favorable, blowing gently, until it brought something surprising yet wanted to the crew.

It was a nice morning when Reina woke up, wanting to kill someone right away. After all, she just fell asleep, after finishing her turn of watching over the ship. At first no one wanted to allow her to do it (specially that Zoro bastard, muttering something about being a girl), but after arguing for a while, they finally allowed her to do something, as long as it was in pairs. So that night she stayed up, watching out for enemies with Usopp, who for some reason didn´t like her that much. "Or maybe he doesn't like people?" she thought as she recalled it, walking out of the room she shared with Nami to kill Luffy, since it was his voice she could heard the most, the things that woke her up from her beauty sleep.

"Luffy, you bastard!" She yelled as she went out, stopping surprised as she saw his happy face. "Hey, Reina, check this out!" He yelled and smiled even more, running towards her with a paper in his hand. Intrigued by his behavior, she forgot about her anger and went towards him, taking the strange paper out of his hands, starting at it confused.

It was Luffy´s very own wanted poster, what made him a true pirate from that day on, and Reina couldn't help but smile a little bit, hiding it right way as she thought what grandpa would do. "Now, I´m a true pirate!" Luffy yelled once again and grinned, saying something like that should be a party. "I´m not sure this is something to be happy about..." Nami sighed and Reina agreed, still worried about Garp´s reaction. "Hey, we are approaching an island. Want to go?" Zoro, the green haired swordsman who made Reina really mad every time they had to interact with each other, appeared behind her, scaring the hell out of her. "An island? Can we, can we?" She often wondered how a grown up guy like Luffy could have such a childish nature, and that time wasn't an exception, as instated of a human figure a dog appeared in his place.

"Luffy, pay attention to what I have been saying!" Nami suddenly yelled and Reina lost all interest in the fight, walking slowly back to her room to sleep a little bit more. She knew what would happen. Nami would yell at Luffy for some time but then he would end up saying something and wining the argument, even in the stupidest way possible. Then, everyone would end up having to go to that island, and considering there were some hours left until they would arrive there, Reina sure wanted to sleep a little bit more. So after closing the door (and locking it to make sure Sanji wouldn't appear out of nowhere), she laid carefully on her bed and closed her tired emerald eyes, ready for a good hour of sleep.

* * *

"I will kill him, I will kill him, I will kill him..." A lifeless figure crawled slowly through the town as the sun shone brightly, almost collapsing every time she bumped into someone. That´s right, She. The strange, lifeless and depressing creature that stumbled across the streets was actually Reina, who had a killing intent not so well hidden in her eyes. "Why did I have to find him first? I should have waited two more months…" She thought and sighed, opening a door to some kind of bar, knowing she would die if she didn´t eat something. Man, she sure was hungry, and angry, but hunger came first. "What will you have?" A nice looking man asked her as she sat down at the brown table with a smile, waiting patiently as Reina organized her thought. "Sorry, I will have…" As she was about to finish her sentence a pair of people opened the door rudely, scaring almost all consumers, not that there were many. "Welcome." The same man said, still with his polite smile on despite looking clearly angry, turning around to take Reina´s request. "Don´t ignore us, master." One of the men who just entered said with a really sarcastic voice, putting some papers on top of the counter. "Read this and we will talk later, got it?" The other one added but the master, as they called him, just ignored them, staring at a bored and really hungry Reina. "Well then, I will have…" She tried again but the first one, who was really tall and had a short brown hair, garbed master by his clothes, being left alone as the other one just left the bar. "Now, now, there are costumers here." "Don´t do anything stupid, got it? If you give us our money, we won´t destroy this but…"

"I want spaghetti with a meat stake!" Reina yelled as loud as she could, irritated, really irritated. "Right away." Master smiled a little bit, forcing the other one to let him go as he walked slowly towards the kitchen, intrigued by that girl. She sure had courage. But while he thought it was funny, the other one felt really insulted, wanting to punch her for what she did. After all, not only she interrupted him when he talked about something really important, but also she showed a huge disrespect towards him. She needed to be taught some manners. "Here it is…" As the food was brought, Reina smiled a little bit, relieved she finally could eat something, and maybe go kill someone after that. But as soon as she tried to receive her plate with food, a rude hand knocked it over, letting it fall towards the floor. "No!" She still tried to catch it, but it was too late. Her spaghetti laid on the floor and she was angry now. No, not angry, she was furious! How could someone waste food like that, especially if they weren´t the one paying.

"Maybe next time you should pay attention to your actions." That rude man laughed, satisfied with what he did. He had no intention in hitting her, considering his boss has a huge womanizer and killed anyone who dared to hurt a woman, so he had to come up with another plan. And considering the fact that girl looked forward to eating, that looked like a good punishment. Turning around to walk away with a huge grin in his face, he didn´t notice who kicked him in the back as he flew to the other side of the street, feeling his hand break as he landed badly on the ground. "That was my food!" Reina shouted with tears in her eyes, closing the door as she walked back to her table. He truly deserved that for what he did! "Wow that was so cool, little lady. I´m Alan and you are?" Reina glared at him for some seconds, confused why he called her little. She wasn´t as short as she was before, now being 1,60 tall, something she considered being rather good for a girl. Sure, Luffy and the others were much taller, but it was because they were guys and it was kind of their function to be tall. "I´m not little." She glared at him for some seconds, sitting down at her table before she said her name. "Sorry for calling you that." Alan apologized, smiling a little bit when the door to the bar opened and the same man entered again, this time with two others behind him.

"Who? Who was it the idiot who dared to quick me in the back?" He shouted with a crazy maniac smile on his face, ready to kill anyone who did it, not caring if it was a girl, guy or even a child. Getting the feeling that things would become rather stupid from that point on, she stood up to talk when Alan pushed her back. "It was me. He had been rude to a lady, so he had be punished." "Die."

As a fight broke in right in front of Reina, the dark haired girl was forced move to some place where they couldn´t reach her, getting annoyed. All she wanted was her food, why couldn´t they just give her it? Sighing, she prepared to leave when Alan got thrown, almost hitting her. "What?" she asked and turned around, noticing a pair of ropes were dancing in the midair, with no strings holding them. "A devil fruit user?" she asked without thinking and the man she had hit earlier smiled, starting to say something about eating fruit that allows him to control… at that point she already stopped paying him attention, looking at Alan curiously, wondering why he said that when he knew about that guys power. "What? I am a gentleman." Laughing a little bit, she helped him stand up. "Sure, sure, gentleman-san. I still want my food." As he also laughed, a pair of ropes flew towards them, making Reina want to kill that guys for good. God, he sure was insistent… But before she could do anything, or even move, a man appeared in front of her and caught that ropes, smoking a cigarette in his mouth.

"No pirate ever got away from me… do you think you can?" That man with a kind of white hair asked, addressing to the rope controlling pirate who tried to run away, giving up the moment a pair of other marines appeared in the bar. That right, that man who stopped him was a marine, and from what Reina saw, he was someone pretty special. "Take them." As he ordered that, Alan stood up, glaring fiercely at him. "Know him?" Reina asked him, sitting again at her table watching that stranger´s every move. "Oh sure I know him… and hate…" Despite wanting to keep quiet, she made him spill all beans, treating to kick him like she did to the other guy. "That is Smoker, a marine Capitan… And I don´t like him." As she laughed, Smoker finally seemed to notice them, though Reina knew he saw them long ago. As he walked towards them, she just started at him for some moments, wondering if he would die of lung cancer soon, since he smoked two cigarettes in the same time and carried who knows how many with him. He wasn´t ugly, but she also wouldn´t call him handsome, and there was something about him that made her dislike him. Who knows why.

"What the hell happened here? I thought I warned you not to create a racket. You are not a marine anymore." Smoker's eyes were much colder than usual and Reina truly wanted to hit him for some reason. "Why is that?" she thought as a plate of food was brought. "Hey, I´m stil…" "Food!" Screaming from happiness, she interrupted Smoker and he finally looked at her, a little bit irritated she interrupted him. "And you are?" Looking up, with silverware already in her hands, she didn´t want to answer him. "Someone." She said with a huge grin on her face, now making him angry. "Name." Eating as fast as she could, really not wanting to tell him her name, she almost choked, coughing a lot asking for water. "I really thought I would die..." Alan laughed, a little bit impresses by that girl's nerve, but it only made worse. "I asked for you name."

Standing up all out sudden, Reina placed some bellies on the table and bowed, tanking Alan for food. "I´ll send you a message later. Let´s keep on touch." She added, for everyone´s surprise, walking slowly towards the door. "Hey!" Smoker followed her, reaching the door just in time as she just opened it and went outside, still holding it. "You need to come with me!" Freezing as he saw her strange smile, he listened carefully to every word she said. "I´m sorry but I promised gramps I wouldn´t make trouble… Sorry." She added and a door hit Smoker right in the face, with him not having time neither to jump back nor activate his power. "What the hell?" He thought, running out of the bar just to find no one. The girl just disappeared, puffed in the air, leaving no trace behind. "What the…?" Alan added, walking out of the bar. "This just is just too funny…" He laughed, amused for seeing Smoker so irritated. "Wonder if I´ll see her again."

"I´m so screwed!" Reina yelled as she run with all her might towards the ship, knowing she would be killed if he caught her. Plus, if Garp heard of something like that he would just bring her back and force her to become a marine… and what if she met that Smoker subject once again? Oh, he would kill her. Sighing, she thought about what happened some week ago, the last time she saw Dandan and Garp.

"_You can´t! I wont let you leave this island unless you want to become a marine." Garp yelled, hitting the fragile table with his fist, almost breaking it down. Honestly, he hadn´t been that mad in years, misunderstanding what Reina was saying. "I just want to go and look for them! We promised each other!" Reina yelled back, standing up from her seat despite Dandan´s warnings. _

_It had been a month since Luffy, who became 17th years old, left to become a pirate, making the same promise to Reina his brothers did, that they would meet again. But after waiting for a month without seeing or hearing something from at least one of her brothers, she became impatient. She was still 16 and only with Garp´s concession she could leave the island. "I won´t become a pirate but I also won´t become a marine." She added, leaving Grap even more furious. Why did she have to bring that topic up on the last day he was there? Oh… forget it. Why did she have to bring that topic up any way, no matter what day it was? "No, you are not leaving!" Garp yelled again, standing up and starting at her, the same way she did. The silence lasted for some seconds before Dandan, wanting to save the table she somehow managed to buy and keep whole after the boys left, made a preposition. "What about you let her go look for her brothers, as long as she only makes her decision after she finds them all?" As they both looked at her, with angry terrifying eyes, she gulped before continuing. "This way she could see how the world works and decide once and for all who she wants to be… It´s better then you two arguing at each other."_

_Considering the after effects of the preposition, the old man sighed and sat down. "As long as she only makes the decision in the end AND doesn't get in trouble as she travels… I don´t mind." Reina´s face light up, happy he kind of conceded. Because if he didn´t, the rain wouldn´t stop that soon, she was sure of that. "Then can I leave? I promise I will be good…"_

Sighing as she reached the ship, Reina went inside after making sure no one saw that, sitting down as she waited for others to arrive. Now that she thought about it, being alone gave her a rare chance to learn how to control her powers. It had been years since she last thought about magic and, after making sure her wand disappeared, she understood it had merged with her and now she could use magic without having to say spells nor use a wand. Sure, it came in handy a lot of times, but it controlling it was a huge challenge. After almost burning down the house and killing Luffy for a couple of times, she decided not to think about it. But at a town so large as that, even if something went wrong, no one would suspect someone like her.

Believing in that for some seconds, she sighed and looked at the sky, deciding to start with something interesting. Create lightning. It´s a shame she never saw the result of her hard work.

**Guess where the lightning hit? I won´t tell you~~ Try to guess!**

**Peace and Love (and less laziness in the world)**

**Kaggami-nin-nin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long...:) Enjoy and review! Oh, by the way, I need to repeat it -.- wish me luck XD**

**Plus, congratulation ****D. Akisira R.T.M.S**** yes, that lightning saved Luffy´s life as it hit Buggy XD At least in my version :) **

**Declaimer: I don´´t own anything**

The sky shone as a blue gem stone when Reina, tired from trying and not being able to make not even a little lightning, looked up sighing tired, wondering if she should just give up on it. The first two times she truly thought she made one, but after looking around, not seeing anything slightly similar to a lightning, she thought it was just an illusion. "I gibe up.!" She yelled frustrated, laying down on the cold wood closing her green eyes, wanting to go sleep. After all, if Luffy came back they would wake her up, so it held no difference if she slept for a while or waited for them awake. Letting her continuousness slip into the dream world once again, the last thing she thought about was magic, and maybe that´s why she had the dream she had.

_Laying down on the green grass in front on a huge castle, the little eleven year old girl sighed happily as she looked at the blue sky, happy the professor said something nice about her for a change. It had been a little bit hard to get used to her new school, with all its secrets and mysteries, but after staying there for months, it became kind of normal. Ghosts, moving stairs, flying brows... there were countless strange things in that place, but the fact she was something as an idol was still the strangest thing she ever saw. After getting used to being treated like trash by every muggle she knew, it was kind of hard to get used to people look at you with admiring eyes or try to approach you on their own. Sighing, she smiled a little bit, wishing she could got to a place where they woudl accept her for what she actually was and not for what she done when she was a baby and had no memory of it. The air felt so good that she just couldn't allow herself to waste such a nice day and closed her eyes, deciding she would take a little nap there and then go study for the tests. After all, it felt too good to be wasted.  
_

_"Reina!" Someone called her as she tried to open her eyes, staring at someone she didn´t regognise, since all she saw was their shadow. "How long do you plan to sleep? We have to study!" A girls voice added, sounding really serious, but with a slight hint of a laughter. Sighing, the dark haired girl blinked some times to adjust to the light, still keeping silent despite wanting to pull out some heads. "Hey wake up! How long will you sleep? We need to go?" Irritated, she quickly pulled herself up, sitting on her knees with a murder intent. "Shut up Ron! I won´t fail the transfiguration test unlike you idiot!"_

"Ron? Transfiguration? What the hell is that?" Blinking a few times, Reina realized she wasn´t staring at Ron, her red haired friend from her childhood, but at a green haired idiot, who was just some inches from her, staring with a confused face. Now that she noticed, his eyes were kind of strange, almost yellow. Wait, that was no time to be admiring them. "You pervert!" The black haired girl yelled, kicking that idiot in his ribs, sending him fly some meters to the left before he could do a thing. Red as a tomato, Reina stood up panting, holding something really similar to a knife in her hand. "What. The. Hell. Were. You. Doing?" She asked him, carefully and slowly, wanting to kill him at that moment. Laying on the ground some inches away from her, Zoro looked up at her confused and really irritated, not getting what was happening with that woman. At one moment she is all smiles, saying some incomprehensible things, and at the next moment she wants to kill him. Oh wait, she wasnt the only person like that.

"That was just too funny... Go, Reina-chuan!" Looking around, she realized she and that retard weren´t the only one on the ship, which was already moving who knows why. Nami, Sanji and Luffy were staring at them while laughing, specially the second one, considering this was the first time they saw Zoro get beaten by a girl, specially someone as tiny as Reina. "What?" she asked them, still with the knife pointed at Zoro, wanting to kill him. But before they had the chance to answer, the green haired swords man garbed her hand, trowing the knife away as if he knew it would be used to kill him. Locking her hands so she woudln´t hit him, he looked at her once again, wanting to ask her what was wrong in her hand, but something hit him in the stomach and he fell down, kind of thanking god it wasn't lower.

"Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" Reina started to yell, becoming even more red, if that was possible, running to get her knife. Why did he had to catch her that way? Stupid, stupid, stupid. "You bit**" Zoro yelled, standing up angrier than a recently woken up bear. Bit before he could take a step, an irritating laugher caught his attention and, pulling out two of his swords, he run towards Sanji, promising to send him to the other life. Reina just stayed in her place, muttering incomprehensible things when Nami came over, with small tears running down her face from all the laugher. "This was... the best... oh god, I won´´t forget it never..." she just kept laughing, taking the knife gently away from the smaller girl, placing it somewhere she couldn't use so easily.

Calming down a little, Reina sighed and went away, ignoring Nami when she asked who Ron was, only to bump into an afouly serious Luffy who just stared at her for some seconds. "What?" she asked him, not getting what was wrong. "That Ron guy... who is he?" Surprised by his question, since she was expecting something else, she just smiled kindly making him let her go as she approached the stairs. "Just some childhood friend I had... haven´´t seen him in ages..." Walking into her room, she closed the door and sighed once again, feeling the air just got really heavy outside. Even if no one really understood what she meant by that, Luffy surely did, since she told him countless stories about her world when they were still little. It had been ages since she even thought about it, but that dream made her remember some things she didn´´t want to. Even if she loved living there, in that amazing and strange world, she couln´´t lie to herself and say she didn´´t miss her other friends. And Luffy knew that, so after seeing her cry once when she thought everyone was sleeping, he stopped asking questions, trying really hard to keep her thinking only about the present. "How silly of me..." Reina laughed, wiping some stupid tears that fell from her eyes. "First Zoro saw the scar and now this... I is all his fault..."

"Hey Luffy!" Nami appeared behind the boy with a concerned face, not getting why her capitan suddenly became really depressed. That sure was strange, as most of times he was just laughing stupidly or asking for meat, so everyone started to pay some attention to him, wondering if he was cold or something. "Nothing." The black haired boy answered, trowing a rock in the water, who knows where he got it, sighing really soundly. "Is something wrong with his brain?" Sanju whispered, when an brilliant idea came to him. "Hey Luffy, I have a lot of meat. Come and get it!" Waiting to get a happy reaction from their capitan, they really wondered if something was wrong with his brain, since he didn´´t even react to the food. "This is serious, really serious..." Nami whispered, now gandering with Zoro and Sanji to discuss this sudden problem. By the way, Usoop was forgotten, left to sleep in his room all day. "I don´´t know... This started after Reina answered him and went to her room. Wait, she said that guy with a weird name was her childhood friend right? So maybe it was someone they both knew and he died or something?" Nami tried to guess, getting suddenly really depressed.

Looking at Luffy depressed back, Sanji sighed and went towards the kitchen, deciding to prepare something incredible to lift the mood, along with Name who offered her help this time, wanting to help in some way. Zoro, on the other hand just sighed and went to sleep, recognizing there was nothing HE could do to lift the mood. Closing his eyes, he remembered that wasn´´t the first time Reina had kicked him that day. When they docked, he went to wake her up, forced by Nami, only to find her sleeping so soundly he wasn´´t sure if he should or not wake her up. That´s when he noticed something on her forehead, which is usually hidden by her hair. It was a scar with a lightning shape, making him wonder how she managed to get it. As he moved her hair, to look it it better, she woke up and kicked him instantly, running out of the room as quickly as she could, disappearing into the crowd of people who passed near the ship. Now that he thought about it, she still hand´´t explained what that was and how she got it, maybe because he didn´´t bother to ask.

As the hours passed, the lovely sun sat down slowly and gave up his space for the moon, which shone slightly over the blue, blue sea. Aside from the sparkling stars that seemed to own the sky, small clouds raced through the sky from time to time, moving along with the wind. But in Going Merry, thing were starting to get more lively than at the sky. "Dinner is READY!" Sanji yelled, stepping on purpose on Zoro´´s hand to wake him up, since Nami forbade him to hit him in the face, moving towards Reina´s room with a huge creepy smile. But before he could do a thing, the door opened and hit him right in the face. "Oh, Sanji? Did you come to wake me up?" Reina asked with a smile, her hair still caught in her pointy tail as if she never let her hair down. "Y-yea... something like that." He laughed it off, feeling his face get red as he saw what she was wearing. A short dark dress with to sleeves, that danced up and down every time she took a step. And she looked so innocent and small he wasn´´t sure it was legal to even look at her dressed like that, as he truly wished she wore something else.

"Are you going to eat dressed like that?" he dared to ask ignoring her surprised expression as he looked away, wondering what would Luffy do if he said he wanted to marry her. He would kill him for sure. Plus, there were two more brothers to worry about, from what she had said, and they wouldnt like if some pervert like her got their little sister. "What the hell I am thinking?" he shouted, running down towards the kitchen, hopping to calm down. Maybe it was because she was so young and innocent, but she sure felt different from Nami or any other girl he saw.

"What was that?" Reina asked herself as she watched Sanji run down the stairs red as a tomato, walking back in the room to check herself in the mirror. Ok, maybe the dress could be a little bit longer, but it was nice and she liked it. Plus, she wore shorts under it, so it was ok. Sighing, she gave herself one last glance to assure her bangs covered the scar, she smiled a little bit and run down the stairs, noticing Luffy was watching the sea with a depressed face. Confused, she approached him slowly and covered his eyes, asking. "Who am I?" with a really weird voice.

"Is this Death?" Laughing at his idiotic question, she just put her arms around his neck, handing a little bit because of their height difference. "Are you stupid? It´´s me, Reina." "Hum? Weren´´t you supposed to be sleeping?" He asked her dumb as ever, as they stared into each others eyes until she gave up and sighed, jumping down and walking towards the kitchen. "Dinner is ready, idiot... It´´s already night..." As Luffy looked from one side to another to check if it was really night or not, Reina couldn't help but smirk at her idiot brother, wondering if he would grow up one day. By the looks of it, no. "Hey, Reina..." He called her as she was about to enter the kitchen. "Do you want to go back...?" Blinking few times, she smiled honestly. "No way in hell." Disappearing into the kitchen, a loud yell made itself be heard as Luffy run in. "I want FOOD!"

**Review and comment!**

**Peace and Love**

**Kaggami-nin-nin**


	7. Chapter 7

**Im really sorry for being so slow... In the end I had to repeat my exams, though I had passed them, just because my parents didnt like the score... Hell, getting a 14 in 20 in that exam was excellent! I will try to get everything ready quickier this time, as things will get more interesting... sorry again.**

**Thanks for reviewing and favoring! Really guys I dont know what I would do without you. I will answer a question to the 25th reviewer and 100 follower. I know, Im almost there... never thought it would happen... It´s all thanks to you gusy! I love you! Well, now with the story:  
**

**Declaimer: I dont own anything, just my imagination and time!  
**

Days slowly passes as the Straw Heat crew sailed the sea, finally in the Grand Line as everyone wished for, specially Luffy who just couldn't keep still no matter how hard everyone yelled at him. All he wanted was more adventures, not wanting to keep still at all. After all, he was the captain of the ship, so they had to follow his orders. It was in a quiet and sunny day that Sanji warned everyone they needed to get more supplies, as their were running out, considering the amount Luffy ate. Luckily for them, they quickly found an island and, after deciding to stop there, the small meeting disbanded, with everyone leaving to do their chores.

At the crows nest, Reina looked at the sea quietly, not wanting to talk with her partner for the time being. Actually, what was in Nami´s mind to force her to keep watch with Zoro. After that last incident, everyone tired to keep them away from each other, since all they did was fight. Many times Nami wondered from where did Reina get all those knifes, since every time she saw Zoro a small and deadly knife appeared in her hand, almost magically. Plus, Zoro also reacted violently, getting ready to fight every time he saw her. So after discussing the matter for a while, without two two knowing of course, they decided to keep they away from each other. But that night, no one was free but those two to keep watch. Luffy had fallen asleep long ago and no one managed to wake him up, Sanji needed to short out the food to see what they needed, Usopp had to prepare new bullets, and Nami was taking care of the money... So Zoro, after being striped from his swords, and Reina, who had been throughly searched by Nami for any kind of weapon, ended up keeping watch together. Not that they liked it.

"Hey, Reina..." Zoro called, not looking at her at all as she did the same, keeping the see under their eyes. "How about we stop this ridiculous war?" The green haired warrior proposed, realizing it was taking too long to solve that matter. Plus, he still didn't know why she was so angry at him. Turning around, Reina stared at him for a while before sighing. "Let´s make a deal. You keep quiet about what you sat the other day and I´ll stop trying to kill you" All he did was node, not wanting to get killed, since her voice was strangely serious and cold, totally different from what he heard day a day. Plus, getting killed over something he didn't understand was too stupid, not to mention uncool. A smile appeared on her lips, a kind and warm smile. "Then it´´s a secret between us, Zoro." Blushing a litle bit, he looked at the sky, aware that was the first time she said his name without using a condescend tone. That girl sure was strange.

"Are you two still alive?" Someone yelled, standing beneath them. "Hahaha. Of course we are." Zoro sighed, jumping down with ease as he recognized Nami, wondering what that woman wanted from him. "Usopp and Sanji will take your place now. You can go rest." She smiled to them, looking up at Reina. "Yes! I couldn't sleep at all last night..." Reina complained, jumping down in the same way Zoro did. "Idiot what are you...?" Before he had the chance to ask, the dark haired girl was already by his side, with no injuries, looking at him with confused green eyes. "That was so cool Reina!" Nami hugged the smaller girl, smiling from ear to ear. "I bet you learned that when you were still with Luffy... Actually, how did you even manage to survive?"

Irritated at himself, Zoro left those two and went to sleep for a bit, still surprised she managed to jump from such a height. But then again, every time she hit him it hurt like hell. "Maybe she is strong?" he thought, kind of confused. Sre sure looked weak, but her attitude was far from that. "Who cares any way... Time to sleep." Zoro kind of mumbled before falling into deep sleeping, without noticing the laugher which came from bellow, where Reina and Nami were still talking.

"He sure is weird." The dark haired girl mentioned standing up from the floor where she had sat some moment ago, sighing as she realized how tired she truly was. It had been a while since she last had a good night of sleep, always assaulted with nightmares which didn't seem like they would leave her alone for a while. It was always the same thing over and over, but there was no way she was going to say something to Luffy. "I think I´m going to sleep for a while..." she said, giving Nami one last goodnight as she went to her room. But before she entered, she turned around, asking Nami not to wake her up no matter what, saying she needed to rest in piece and quiet. After getting an affirmative answer, Reina entered her room and locked it, relived she wouldn't have to worry about someone finding out about her nightmares.

* * *

_Walking through the forest, the little girl with long dark hair didn't really know if she should just run away or keep walking, aware they were lost. Honestly, what was the idea of sending student to the Forbidden Forest for punishment. Its name said it all! Forbidden, or in other words no one was allowed to go there, specially not eleven year old kids. Sighing, Reina looked around, noticing the blond idiot was going towards the wrong path. "Hey Malfoy!" She said, trying not to talk really loud. What if something bad hears them. "It´s this way." Pointing at the small unpaved path in front of her, Reina sighed to herself, not wanting to get into an argument in that place. Maybe if it wasn't for the scary trees, sounds and colors which seemed to invade the forest, that place wouldn't be so bad. "Who are you trying to fool? This is worst beyond scary!" The little girl though but keep moving. After all, it was her fault she ended up here in the first place, thought she surely would appreciate being with there in the company of an adult. _

_"Wait for me!" Draco yelled, running towards her with an even more scared dog behind him. "Yea, we are domed." She said without thinking, wondering what would happen if something appeared at that moment. And guess what? It surely did. Some meters ahead of them, a dead unicorn was laying in his own pool of silver blood, shining in the complete darkness. "Oh no..." Approaching, Reina touched the dead animal, noticing it was still warm. "We need to get the hell out of here!" Taking Draco´´s hand, she tried to run when she suddenly fell back, surrounded by darkness. "Hey!" She stills tired to say but it was too late. Draco was gone and a strange creature all in black started to approach her. The lightning shaped scar she had started to hurt so badly she truly believed her head would explode at any second, but she had no time for that. Trying to stand up, all Reina managed was crawl in the ground, unable to free herself from the roots which surrounded her completely, giving her no space to run away. _

_"Who would have thought I would die like this?" The girl still managed to think before the pain in her head became excruciating, the most painful thing she had ever felt in her life, turning her vision, making everything in front of her black. A pain of cold as ice hands touched her cheek slowly, before reaching towards her neck, grabbing it while trying to suffocate her. "No, I dont want to die like this!" The girl thought, trying to hit her aggressors in the face without being able to see, failing roundly as something garbed her hands. It was all in vain. Her mothers sacrifice, her years of suffer in Dursley´s house... it would all end like that!  
_

"NO!" A voice echoed through the room as the sleeping girl woke up suddenly, opening her emerald eyes filled with pure silver tears which rolled trough her cheek, stopping for some seconds on the now half opened lips before falling at the bed. Once again Reina woke up from a nightmare, though she truly was unable to call it a nightmare. That was a memory, a pure and cruel memory from the time she almost died, for the second time in her short life, in the hands of a strange and creepy creature. Standing up quickly, she could swear she still could feel his cold fingers on her skin. "This is so creepy..." she thought, walking towards the wardrobe she shared with Nami to get some clothes, wondering where the navigator was. After choosing something simple, a dark top with white shorts, the looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, realizing she looked horrible. Her hair escaped from her usually pointy-tail, she had red eyes from crying and her skin looked dry. "I really need some proper rest..." she thought, knowing exactly what would help her. But unluckily for her, she hadn´t it with her at that moment. "Guess I will ask Dandan..."

Walking out of her room, she noticed it was already night, wondering why she wasn't woken up like they usually do, only to remember the request she made. "I guess Nami made them obey." She stated, walking towards the kitchen where she thought she would find everyone. But unlike her expectation, no one was on the boat. That´s when she noticed they were already docked and an unknown island extended itself before her. "Hm... Maybe they went to explore?" She guessed, knowing Luffy´s way of thinking really well.

Jumping from the shit with ease, after leaving an massage saying she would be right back, in case some of them come back; Reina made the decision to explore that place. It sure was fun seeing different islands and learning about then. After the Forest incident, there weren´t many things that managed to scare her. Strangely, that place was really quiet, despite being filled with houses, making her wonder where everyone else was.

"Are you lost, little lady?" A woman´s voice inquirer her as she arrived near the houses, forcing her to turn around. A tall woman with medium length dark straight hair was looking at her with her´s blue eyes, wearing a kind smile on her lips. She sure was gorgeous, but there was something about her that made Reina really tarry of her. "No, I´m not." she answered back with a smile too, holding an relaxed position. "But it´s not like I can say I know where I am going too. You know, to get lost you first must know the place." She added, sitting on top of a bunch of boxes near her. "Is that so?" The stranger asked, sitting down on the boxes in front of Reina. "May I know your name?" Reina smiled even more before answering. "It´s not like I know your name, miss." "You may call me Miss All Sunday."

Staring at her for a moment with a blank face, Reina burst into laugher, unable to keep it down. "Miss... all... what?" She laughed once again, despite trying not to. "Who was the retard who gave you that name, miss all... No I cant say it." The stranger joined her laugher, since it was kind of amusing seeing that kind of reaction from someone. "Well, it´s not like I can say who the retard was... Call me Sun, for short." Miss All Sunday proposed, liking that girl. Indeed, it was the first time someone reacted like that. "Well, in that case I will. I´m Reina, you can call me Rei." The longer haired girl smiled, still wondering who was the idiot who gave her that name, since it surely wasnt her birth name. Miss All Sunday...

"So, Rei-chan. Are you a pirate?" Sun smiled again. "No, not really. I´m just traveling with some until I find all my brothers, You can say I´m still on trail period." "Trail period? What´s that?" Laughing, Reina jumped down and went to sit near Sun. "Well, I have until I find them all to figure if I want to be a pirate or not... But I don´t think I will... My grandpa would go psycho and kill us all..." Sun looked at her for some seconds before standing up. "It´s better if you go and find your friends right now and leave this island." Her face was rather serious, as well as her tone of voice. "This is a bounty hunters´ island, so unless you want them to get caught, you better hurry." "Thank you. I will." Sun smiled once again and got ready to leave, but was called by Reina´s voice. "Give the person who named you like that a message. Say he is a retard and has no class. Oh, and say it was from Miss No Sunday." As they both laughed, the blue eyed woman smiled once more and left, promising to give that message.

**No, she wont end up with Zoro, in case you are wondering. I just like to tease him. XD If you see any mistaken its expected, since I was supposed to be sleeping now and not writing... but who ever did what they were supposed to? Like I said, I will changing the canon a little bit and I will be jumping a lot of parts, since it would take too long other way... -.- **

**REVIEW AND COMMENT, YOU´LL SEE ILL WORK HARDER! XD**

**Peace and Love**

**Kaggami-nin-nin**


	8. Chapter 8

**O repeated the exam and got 17! *sigh* Well, that doesnt change the fact my parents are crazy about school... Sorry I take so long, really... Was looking for a beta but it takes too long to wait for and answer, so I think I will just give up. Unless you know someone who is pretty quick and gives the author a dead line, it´s better to give up... Sighing.**

**Now to answer some questions who may have thought off:**

**No, I dont hate Usopp, I´m just preparing something really special to him, as he is fun to tease just like Zoro! XD But I understand where you come from, since he almost didnt appear at all. As for the pairings, still not sure but we have a long time to go until she finds everyone, so I will take my time on that topic.**

**Now, no more waiting and enjoy this chapter.**

**Declaimer****: I dont own One Piece nor Harry Potter.**

In the silent village, only a pair of soft footsteps could be hear, hidden by the slight wind which just picked up in the dark village. The dark haired girl roomed the village with only one purpose: to find where her friends went. Even if she didn't know Sun that well, she knew her current words could be trusted. Well, at least she got the feeling that woman didn't lie... So the first thing she needed to do was get everyone out of there, after that she could worry all she wanted about who really that woman was. Oh, but she sure was pretty... Sanji would have loved her. Smiling at the thought, Reina made her away slowly through the village, not wanting to run since it took too much energy to run around. Plus, it would make her look like an idiot.

Stopping for a while as she stopped the doors opened, she looked inside one of the houses, noticing a lot bounty posters on the walls. Only one caught her attention as she quickly scanned the room, ending up staring at Luffy´s stupid face. "Now that I think about it, when did they take that picture?" She thought sighing, staring at the poster as it slowly caught fire, burning down until nothing was left of it.

Turning around startled, she made her way into the darkness while ignoring what had just happened, as if it was an everyday event. But it wasn't, and it worried her a little bit. It had been the fourth time since he joined Luffy and his friends that her powers went out of control. And it scared her a lot, since that could end up hurting someone. At first it was a small thing, she made some butter fly her way because she was too lazy. Nami had noticed it but preferred to ignore, thinking she had seen something wrong. But then Usopp and Zoro also saw her use magic, freaking out because of it. "Could it be they think I am strange...?" Reina whispered to no one, worry reflected into her eyes. Yes, they thought she was strange, but there was something else... After all, Luffy was even stranger than she but everyone behaved normally around him. Yet, when it came to her, Usopp avoided her with all her might and even Zoro tried to keep his distance. Could it be because of they saw? Yeas, that was the reason... Or maybe she was too strange for their liking.

Shaking her head as she walked through the dark streets, she truly wished to be able to control her magic. If she did that, no one would think she was strange and dangerous. After all, if she did manage to control her power than she wouldn't put Luffy and his crew in danger of an magic outburst every time she was around them. It had been only some months since she almost killed Dandan because her magic went out of control... Not wanting to remember that incident, he thought went some other way. Yet, the worry still remained in her green eyes.

Lost in thought she didn't notice the huge rock in front of her, dumping into it with such force it let to her fall down, as she ended up staring confused at the blocked path in front of her. "How strange..." she whispered, standing up as she rubbed her face, wishing she wouldn't end up bleeding. "This doesn't look natural." She remarked, analyzing the scenery which rose before her. But then, something caught her attention, a voice she knew too well yelled in the other side of the rock. "You bastard!" Confused and a little bit scared, Reina run forward yelling Luffy´s name, not getting an answer. That, along with the indistinct yells coming from there, made her fear for Luffy´s well being as she quickly started to look for a way to get to the other side. However, no matter how hard she looked, the only way to get there was either look for another entrance or jump over the huge rock.

"Don´t fail me now..." She whispered to nothing, running forward quickly while trying to control the air around her, allowing herself to fly up as if she was a bird. From far it looked as if she slid on the wind, but what she was doing was trying to concentrate the air particles in one place, beneath her, which elevated her slowly towards the dark sky. "Just a little bit more..." she thought, sweat running down her face as she tried to stay concentrated, feeling her magic being drained pretty quickly. As she managed to fly to the other side, Reina gave in to the exhaustion, falling down towards the ground as a rock.

"What... what is happening here?" A blue haired girl on the ground said while looking at something, not noticing the falling girl until she landed on top of her with a big bam. "Uff... and here thought I was a goner..." Reina exclaimed really happy she was still alive, not noticing the woman under her until that yelled to move, with a scary expression on her face. "Ups." The dark haired girl smiled as she stood up, apologizing for that. Its not like she meant to fall down, she just lost all control. But it´s not like she could say something like that... "It´s ok..." The blue haired girl said while looking up in wonder, not getting how she could have fallen from that high, that is, unless she had some powers which allowed her to fly. "Are you a devil..." She started to ask but was rudely interrupted by a huge "Ahhh!" the girl gave, being pulled down as rocks flew their way.

"What the...? Zoro, Luffy, what are you doing?" Reina yelled to the other girl´s surprise, who had been asking herself the same question fro a while now. The two boys who were fighting each other, crazy look in their eyes, either ignored her or hadn't heard it, as they continued their fight without paying any attention. But no matter what was it, Reina sure didn't like being ignored. Making her way towards the two boys while ignoring all warning, she quickly stood between them, hitting them the moment they run forward, still ignoring her existence.

"You idiots!" It was all she said as both of them fell down on the ground, coming back to reality as something hard and strong his their head. Blinking a few times, Luffy asked what she was doing there only to end up being kicked once, the angry girl wanting to bury him already. "That should be my question! What the hell are you both doing?" "Fighting, of course!" As Zoro dared to answer the enraged girl who gave him her deadliest glare ever, making him sit as if he was ready to apologize. Honestly, if looks could kill he would have died ages ago. "Did you say something? "No mam." Both Luffy and Zoro said, the first given the same glare as the later. "Now, why did you two start fighting?" With a calm and controlled voice that didn't fool anyone, Reina asked them as the blue haired girl approached them quietly, still a little bit shocked because of everything that happened.

"Well, it was all because of Luffy who suddenly attacked me without even knowing those people who treated us food where actually bounty hunters..." Zoro explained, glaring at the idiot near him. After all, it was because of him he had been hit. "What? Why didn't you say so earlier!" Blinking a few times, both Zoro and the blue haired woman snapped, yelling at him. "I/He did say!" As the dark haired boy got hit by and irritated Reina, a voice from far called them, relieving a tired Nami who run quickly towards them. "We need to talk."

* * *

Running towards their ship, Reina could see the cold tears that fell down from Vivi´s eyes, the blue haired girl they had met earlier. Actually, she wondered if it really was ok to be running away instead of stopping the flame on the burning ship, but at that moment when they didn't even know who their enemy was, running was the only option. However, even if she knew that was the right answer, she couldn't help but feel sad. After all, it did bring her some memories she preferred to keep away.

"Jump in!" Sanji called the running group, which was consisted of Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Vivi, as well as an awfully tired Usopp, who just silently glared at Luffy; the boat ready to depart. "Hurry, we need to leave this island or else..." A scared Nami yelled, not even caring to count if everyone was on board. The hell, her health was more important at that moment. After all, that strange organization Vivi had told them about now had her, Luffy and Zoro´s faces! What meant they were going to be targeted because of the fact they knew Crocodile was their boss! Sighing, now a little bit calmer as they drifted from that cursed island, she started calling everyone´s names as she looked around the ship.

"Oh my, what a spirited pirate crew. If I was you I wouldn't go to the net island." A strange voice caught everyone´s attention as they looked up, the place where that voice came from. Freezing for a bit stunned, they found a strange woman looking at them with a smile. "Sun!" Reina called with a smile while Vivi yelled. "Miss All Sunday! What are you doing here?" Both of the girls looked at each other, confused. "You know her?" Asked Vivi, ignoring everyone's startled faces. "Yea, I met her today... That name is such an insult I decided to call her Sun. Why?"

Laughing, Sun called their attention back to herself. "Oh Reina. It seems like you managed to find all your friends. So which one of them is your brother?" Pointing at Luffy, who had been watching the whole exchange with a stupidly confused face, the both woman laughed a little bit. At that point Reina understood a lot of things, stopping paying attention as she went to get ink and a piece of paper. There was something she really wanted Sun to give to her boss, now that she knew he was Crocodile.

"I guess I will get going..." Sun said, smiling a little bit at that crew. They sure were strange, destroying the only thing which would allow them to go back safely. "Wait, Sun!" Reina called running towards her with a letter in her hand. "Could you give your boss this? It would be bad if he misunderstood what I said earlier. This way I can say exactly what I think about him." Blinking surprised, Sun nodded taking the letter, noticing it wasn't sealed. "You can always read it and add some things... Either way we wont now who wrote it." Smiling even some, Sun promised she would give it, jumping back to her huge turtle as she said good bye, opening the letter to read it.

_" Dear Mr. Crocodile, or should I say Mr. 0? Not like it matters..._

_Well, I came to know you, aside from having a horrible naming sense, are trying to over take a king. Well, I think there is a need for you to know the opinion of a third party, as I am neither your ally or enemy. Honestly if my grandpa heard I had gotten involved in something like this he would kill me... But that is off topic. First, I would like to tell you some things You are a retard with no class whose imagination is worse than a kids. Next, your plan is horrible, being fated to fail. (Trust me on this topic, really...) If I was you, I would first change everyone´s name because they are more than bad... not even horrible, really. And then I would change my face and start my life from a new leaf, to avoid going to jail. Oh, and you are a retard. Thank you for reading, Cro-chan._

_Miss No Suday_

_P.S. I like mornings more, nothing personal."_

Laughing as she wondered where that girl came up with imagination to write something like this, she wasn't sure it was ok to give Crocodile to read it, as he would explode from anger and embarrassment, ordering to capture her. But well, she did promise Reina to give it, so there wasn't much she could say. "That girl is too funny..." With one last laugh, Sun closed her eyes, allowing her mind to drift to other less embarrassing and funny topics.

**Just one more thing (yea, I know you must be sick of me) Galymed, as you were the 100th follower you can ask any question you want! Yea, I know 100 followers! I love you guys, I really do... **

**See you next time :) **

**Kaggami**


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or One Piece!**

**A/N: Answer in the end! XD Enjoy**

* * *

"No, we should keep all together!" Reina yelled, wanting to hit both Nami and Usopp for who knows what time, glaring at them with her emerald eyes. Strangely, that glare worked way better than the words, maybe because of the dangerous yellow glint they had every time she freaked out and became really angry. "But... I don't want to go there with only you two!" Nami yelled back desperate, not wanting to venture through the woods without someone who could actually fight.

Luffy had disappeared right away with Vivi, followed by Sanji and Zoro, who somehow managed to escape before Reina noticed them. And now, there were only three people on the Going Merry, Reina, Usopp and Nami.

"Shut up!" Reina yelled for who knows what time, sighing as she saw their pleading faces. "Do you really want to go stay here? It´s way easier to notice you here than there." She added, but they just nodded not wanting to take a single step out of the ship.

Although they didn't want to, Reina felt really inclined to explore that unknown island. Maybe it wasn't that bad leaving them all alone for a while… Ignoring that little incident with Sun that night/morning, everything seemed to be running smoothly, so if she left them alone everything should be fine. "Hope I am not pushing our luck…" Reina thought as she jumped out of the ship.

"Wait, you are going alone?" Nami screamed from above scared. She didn't want to leave the ship, but she also didn't want Reina to go there all alone. "I will be fine!" The dark haired girl yelled back, a smile on her lips. "My direction sense is better than Zoro´s and I will end up running into one of them sooner or later." She added the last part, giving Usopp a look. He had been glaring at her every time he thought she wasn't paying attention. Now, as they eyes met, he quickly hid from her, whispering something incomprehensible under is heavy breath. "See you later!" Reina said waving as she disappeared through the trees.

Confused, Nami went over to Usopp and sat down near him, asking if there was something wrong about Reina. Now, Usopp was in a big dilemma. If he told Nami what he had seen, Reina could kill him. However, if he didn't, then his crewmate would never find out how truly dangerous Luffy´s supposed sister was. They knew nothing about her aside from the fact she was Luffy´s sister. Who knew, maybe she was the enemy who somehow messed with Luffy´s head with the help of a devil fruit.

Making a decision, Usopp turned around to face Nami, with the most serious expression she had ever seen on his face. "Actually… I don't think she is really Luffy´s sister…" Usopp whispered, glancing around in case she decided to come back. "The other day, I mistook the rooms and opened the door to your room. And guess what I found there?"

As if that was possible, his voice became even more secretive. But Nami didn't mind. She was already too caught up in the story to even notice it. "There was some kind of shiny magic circle on the floor, and from it a bunch of books started to appear. The moment she noticed me, her face grew dark all out sudden, as if I saw something I shouldn't have… And then, before I had the chance to close the door, a ball of fire almost hit me!"

A horrified expression took over both of their faces, but Usopp still wasn't finished with his story. "It disappeared millimeters from my face, and when I looked at her, she looked really tired and sweating, as if she had been running for a while. Then, she run towards me and holding a knife, she said" Putting the most deadly face he managed, Usopp tried to imitate Reina´s angry voice. "You tell someone about what you saw, and I will make sure you regret it to the rest of your life!"

Seconds passed as both pirates allowed their hearts to slow down a little bit, the orange haired girl trying to understand the whole situation. Usopp may like lying, but his serious expression left no space for doubts in her heart. "Now that you mention it…" she started, remembering those brief moments where something strange happened around Reina. "Zoro also started to act strange around her, but now he acts more normal…" Nami remarked, wondering what kind of secret was Reina hiding.

"See? She is dangerous, we should tell Luffy…" Usopp pleaded, not wanting to stay in the same ship as someone like that girl. She was strange, had strange eyes, acted in a strange way and she dared to threaten him! Just thinking about it made him shiver.

"No." A serous Nami stated, not looking at Usopp´s perplexed face. "We need to force her to show her true colors." She then added before he had the chance to interrupt her train of thoughts. "If she truly is a devil fruit user, then all we have to do is throw her in the water. Her powers will lose their effect and Luffy will see she isn't his sister." Proud by the fact she could use her brain, unlike some people in that ship, Nami quickly stood up with resolve written on her eyes, followed by a less scared snapper. "Just you wait… We will reveal all your secrets." He whispered with a scary looking smirk on his face.

* * *

A dozen meters forward, the dark haired girl in question was making her way through the trees and bushes, sneezing. "Is someone talking about me?" She wondered, looking around her with a gentle smile. It had been a while since she saw a beautiful looking place like that. However, she couldn't relax even for one seconds, feeling like someone was keeping an eye on her all the time. Trying to shake that feeling away, after glancing around, she continued walking forward, carefully choosing her trails. If there was something she learned from Luffy, Ace and Sabo, it was that forest were never as calm and empty as they appeared.

_"Ace, where are you going?" A little girl with a really long hair yelled through the forest, her small knee bleeding from a deep wound she had got when she fell down on a really sharp rock. And yet, her eyes reminded dry, not a single amount of tears visible in them._

_"I will be right back, Reina!" That boy yelled back, picking up his pace. He and his siblings have been hunting some mountains tigers for a while now, when they got separated, after they final pray managed to escape them. Ace decided to go back with the tired Reina back home while Luffy and Sabo went to look for one more, conscious the little girl couldn't take it more._

_It had been only some months since she joined them and, despite the fact she got used to that life, her small and weak body didn't allow her to follow the other boys as much as she wanted. When they had woken up that morning, she showed signs of fever. It happened already four times, as her immune system was trying to adapt to the new conditions. So Sabo had proposed for her to stay home._

_However, she refused to stay home alone, wanting to follow them to hunt. If it wasn't for the fact her fever got worse, Ace would have allowed her to go home by herself, but her fever was too high and she could easily get hurt, just like she did right then._

_"I will go get them and when we can go home!" Ace yelled again looking back at his new sister with a smile, only to stop when he realized there were tears running down her pale skin. Worried, he quickly made his way back, trying to find out what was wrong. Up until then she never had cried, not even when she got really hurt because a certain idiot hit her while trying to practice his attacks._

_And yet, there was she crying, hiding her face in her small hands as if to not let him see it. "Reina, what is wrong?" Ace asked, panicking a lot. "What should I do? What should I do?" It was all he kept thinking off, not wanting to see her like that. A smile suited her more than tears._

_"D-don´t leave me..." she cried slowly, her green eyes suddenly fixed in Ace´s dark one´s. He blinked few times, before he hugged her close to his heart. "No one is going to leave you, idiot!" He said and smiled. "P-promise?" She asked, looking again into his eyes as she put her arms around him. "Promise." Ace smiled even more, as her eyes closed and she collapsed a smile on her face too. Shaking his head, Ace gently picked her up, making his way back home. Those two idiots could find their way back alone; her fever was a way pressing matter to be ignored. "Promise…" she repeated, falling into a deep dream._

Deep in the woods, Reina slept soundly on top of a tree, mumbling some words. "Promise…" Smiling, a faint part of her brain, which was still awake, cursed Ace, knowing she got a little bit of his habit of sleeping whenever he wanted.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry for taking so long. I started a new Detective Conan fanfic and became hocked on it... All my plot bunny is doing is giving me ideas for it, forcing me to write it For three days now I only have dreams about it... So I am thinking of going on hiatus for the time being, to try and short out my thoughts about each story... Or else soon I will be putting Reina chasing after Ace and Sabo as if they are thieves -.- Damn, that gave me an idea... Ok, I said nothing!

I will announce my decision next week with a new chapter, so dont hate me yet. Now to answer Galymed´s question: Yes, there will be people from Hogwarts appearing later, dont worry. Cant say more XD

By the way, hi hitomi65. Nice seeing you here too :)

If I manage to get over my obsession, the next one will appear 24/08 (my friends birthday is on 23rd... so I wont be posting anything concrete then) Feel free to yell at me, I know you must feel angry, but it´s all my plot bunny´s fault! And feel free to check it out! (I will be waiting Muahahaha)

See you,

Kaggami-chan-desu!


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaimer: I dont own neither One Piece nor Harry Potter**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long... Enjoy**

* * *

Lost in her dreams, the long haired girl fell from her tree as a huge explosion made itself heard through all the island, knocking some trees down with its force. Confused, her head hurting like crazy, Reina looked around trying to find the source of that strange sound. Yet, there was nothing she could see. Instead, the sound continued more and more, louder and louder as the teen´s ears and eyes accustomed to the noise and brightness.

Standing up, while ignoring the pain she felt on her neck, Reina noticed smoke coming out from somewhere, as well as the scent of candles being made. "How strange… "She thought, walking quickly towards the source of the scent, worrying a bit. After all, if there was some kind of trouble, Luffy was involved for sure.

As the leaves in her path became bigger and denser, she took the opportunity to hide between them as she heard someone laugh. She didn't recognize that voice, not knowing if it was an enemy or ally. However, as the strange man spoke, she knew he was an enemy.

"You can't help your friends, Straw Hat. They will become my wax statues." As the voice was followed by something breaking, Reina looked around her for something which could be used as a weapon. Unluckily for her, aside from a branch of a tree there was nothing she could use.

"Everyone!" Luffy´s pained voice sounded in the glade, gaining Reina´s attention once more. Damn, she needed to help him fast, with or without a weapon. "Luffy!" She called as she run out of her hide-out, receiving confused and surprised stares from everyone.

Actually, if it wasn't for Luffy´s pained expression she would have started laughing. Stuck in something which looked like a candle cake, Nami, Vivi and Zoro were slowly transforming into wax statues, as a ring of fire rotated above them. A strange man whose hair was burning glared at her irritated, while Usopp and Vivi´s bird kept running away from the couple they had seen at the previous island.

"So… what is going on here?" She really wanted to ask, but she knew there was no time for that. Dodging as wax flew her away, Reina gave the strange man a confused look, wondering if he was a devil fruit user. But before she had the chance to voice her suspicions, Nami´s voice caller her back to reality.

"Reina! Clean the pain on Luffy´s back. Quickly!" Dodging once more as the devil fruit user tried to seal her movements with wax, the dark haired girl quickly run towards her brother. Ok, maybe she had no idea what was happening. Maybe she just saw two giants laying down on the floor, one of them most probably dead. And maybe everything was happening too fast, but there was one thing she knew: when Nami gave you an order, you better obey her.

Running like crazy towards Luffy, who was laughing who knows for what reason, Reina took her shirt off without thinking, cleaning the yellow paint on his back. Actually, if it wasn't for Nami´s tone she would have tried to think of something else, but the orange haired girl was panicking, not leaving her time to think straight.

"Ok, what are we supposed to do now?" Reina asked wearing only her bra and jeans, trying really hard not to die from embarrassment. The shirt was destroyed, and she couldn't use it anymore. The looks she was getting from everyone, including Zoro and LUFFY, were making her really, but really uncomfortable. However, no one reacted, still looking at her with big round eyes.

"Damn it, you see Nami walking like this every day!" The red-faced girl yelled from the top of her lungs, hitting Luffy with all her might. "Damn it, damn it, damn it…" She kept repeating, quickly looking around for something else to wear. To her sadness, and happiness of all males at the scene, there was nothing she could wear.

However, at least the punch she gave Luffy seemed to work, as he suddenly looked away and run forward towards the candle cake ready to break it. As for the others, they still kept looking at her, until she turned around and took off somewhere, crying they were a bunch of idiots.

"Reina!" Nami called from her spot, knowing having one more person to help would be good. However, her words never reached the dark haired girl who disappeared through the foliage. "Well, at least Luffy is awake…" She stated, noticing the little girl who used paint was gone too. That made her wonder where she went, but as the wax became more tick, her mind rearranged its priorities and she cried for help. "Stupid Luffy hurry up!"

* * *

Deep in the forest, a short girl kept running quickly, trying to catch up with the older teen. However, it was no easy feat, as the embarrassed teen moved much faster than her tiny body allowed her too. Getting frustrated at both of them, the teen and her tiny body, Miss Goldenweek tried to call for her, knowing that would make the teen stop.

"Reina!" She yelled from the bottom of her lungs, feeling the teen stop and look back confused. "Wait.. up…" She asked, running faster to reach her. She needed to go back to Mr. 5 quickly, or else he would ask questions. Honestly, why did she have to own that idiot a favor? "Wait…" Miss Goldenweek called again, sighing as she finally reach the teen.

"How do you know me?" It was the first thing she head from her, as she finally seemed to let go of her embarrassment. The tiny girl shuddered under the cold glare she was given, wondering if it really had been a good idea to accept. It sure looked easy at first, but now… Gaining some courage, Miss Goldenweek decided to split the beans.

"I was asked to tell you that Ace will be at Alabasta." She blinked a few times, a warm smile appearing suddenly. "As for Sabo, he is still investigating, since that ´blond idiot´ knows how to hide his track." She did as she was told to, and said the message exactly the same way she had heard. Now all that mattered was that girl´s reaction.

"Oh, thank you so much!" As if forgetting the fact Miss Goldenweek was an enemy, the dark haired girl gave her a huge hug, swirling around holding the girl in a hat in her hands as she sung. "I will meet him. I will meet him."

The little girl couldn't help but smile at the excitement of the older teen, wondering who those Ace and Sabo people were. Clearly they knew each other, but there was something more to her smile than she let see.

"As a thank you" Reina finally put the little girl down, smiling even more "I advice you to leave this island. Even if you manage to win over Straw Hats, which I truly doubt, you still need to win over the giants." Miss Goldenweek opened her mouth to say something, but Reina interrupted her with a big smile. "You haven't killed them yet, so once they wake up, forget about trying to kill them or escape."

The little girls mouth opened and closed as if she was a fish, as she tried to figure out how that girl found out they were the ones who tried to kill the giants. However, before she had the opportunity the dark haired teen run somewhere, disappearing from sight. "Remember never to mess with her…" Miss Goldenweek thought, making her back to Mr. 5 without knowing he had been defeated already.

"We will see them, we will see them…" Reina kept musing as she made her way back, now totally forgetting she wasn't wearing anything but her bra. Not that she got why everyone got so interested in it anyway, since it was the same as wearing a bikini top. However, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed as they looked. "Stupid males…"

As she was walking through the woods, she noticed a strange house in the middle of the forest. Well, that sure was unusual… Walking slowly towards it, she heard Sanji´s voice and smiled a little bit. From what she heard he appeared to be talking to someone, but she couldn't hear him.

"Sanji, who are you talking with?" She asked as she opened the door, entering smoothly as she looked around the room. Nevertheless, Sanji completely forgot his phone call as he looked at her, blood running down his face. Why was she wearing only her bra? That was too intimate! And sexy!

"Pervert!" Reina cried for the second time that day, kicking the blond man right in the chin. "God, why is every male on this planet a pervert?" Irritated, she took the den-den-mushi from his hand. Well, at least he was too focused on his own blood to pay her any attention then.

"Hello." She called, sitting down on Sanji´s place as she gave him irritated glares. "May I know who is talking?" A man´s voice surprised her as it sounded from the other end of the line, strangely creepy and irritating. "This is Mr. 0. Now, who are you?" A smirk made its way to Reina´s face as she clearly understood who was talking. Oh, she would have so much fun with him. "Is that so? This is…"

* * *

A/N: OK, so I am planing on continuing this story, but I may take much longer then usual... My mind is set on Detective Conan, sorry... But I wont put it on hiatus nor anything like that. I promise!

Or maybe I will... Muahahahahaha kidding.

But I sure hope to see more reviews, because I really live on them... The more there are, the quicker I update XD

Follow/ Fav, review! Anything you like!

Kaggami


	11. Chapter 11

**Declamier: I dont own a thing! **

**A/N: Im still writing this XD**

* * *

«Is that so? This is Miss no Sunday. Nice to meet you Mr. 0" The silence on the other side of the line made Reina smirk even more, as she wondered if Sun already gave him her massage. However, considering he asked her who the hell she thought she was talking though THAT Den-Den-Mushi, she assumed he still didn't know a thing. "Well you see, the person you were talking to suddenly collapsed, as a brown haired girl put some kind of paint on him so…"

"I don't care about that." The voice suddenly interrupted her, somehow more dangerous than before. Feigning ignorance, as her smile grew bigger, Reina asked him if something was wrong. "I asked you who are you."

"But I already…" However, he interrupted her again and she sighed, coming up with a background story. "Well, I am a bounty hunter following the Straw Hats. So when they came to this island I naturally followed them." She skilfully lied, turning her back to the knocked out Sanji. Honestly, sometimes men where just like wolf. Or worse…

"You are after the Straw Hats?" The mocking tone on the other side of the line was more than visible, as Reina frowned a bit. "They aren't a big deal, so why are you after them?" Well, he had a point… Considering that Luffy was just a new pirate, along with his crew, it was no wonder he doubted her story.

"Hey, I am just one person… If I tried to catch someone from a big and powerful crew, I don't think I would live to see another day!" Trying as much as she could to sound hurt and annoyed, it truly was hard as all she wanted was to laugh. "Well, anyway, did you want something or not? You kind of interrupted out tea time…"

As the silence instated itself in the room, the dark haired girl couldn't help but smirk. Mr. 0, also known as Crocodile, must be so furious by now… Wondering why she found it so interesting to annoy powerful people, Reina let that thought fade away as some kind of animals arrived. Blinking a few times, trying to remember where she had seen them already, she fiercely kicked Sanji to wake him up.

"Tell them I send an eternal post, and they must come back as soon as possible." After a while Mr. 0 answered, thou Reina wasn't paying that much attention to him. Sanji still wasn't waking up, and she was about to freak out. After all, she had remembered where she saw them.

"Ok, sure, I will tell them." The almost panicking girl said, slowly standing up from her seat as she garbed the first thing she saw. And it somehow happened to be a broom… "Anything else?" Trying to keep a relaxed expression, Reina tightened her garb as she thought about what she would do.

"No, just tell them to hurry." As he said that, Reina let go of the den-den-mushi, charging forward with a serious expression. Hitting one of those strange animals she didn't know how to name with the broom, she caught the neck of the other one, stopping it from yelling. However, while she paid too much attention to the large vulture with black feathers, the first one, who happened to be a small otter, escaped the broom.

"Damn." She cursed, letting go of the unconscious bird. That little otter was faster then she thought it would, as she had to dodge a pair of sharp-looking claws it had. However, she wasn't fast enough, as it wounded her cheek slightly.

Narrowing her eyes, Reina the bright blood running down her cheek, she whispered "You…", eyes glinting dangerously. As soon as the otter jumped her way once again, she lifted her right arm quickly, creating a huge blast which sent him against a wall. Walking slowly towards it, she sat down again irritated. How dared it hurt her? Especially when she was trying really hard not to lose control over her water st…

"Is something wrong?" Crocodile´s voice broke her concentration, leading to lose her train of thoughts. "No, not really." Reina lied skillfully, glaring at the weird animals. "This time the paint was red and he started attacking without thinking." Wishing he wouldn't as for names, as she truly had no idea about who she was talking, she heard him sight. "So… can I have the Straw Hats?"

As the silence got installed again, Reina smirked undecidedly. Should she prank him somehow or not? "So then the Straw Hats, as you called them, are taken care of?" She could always prank him now… and hear his reaction.

Or maybe she could pretend to be nice, and then screw him when he opened the latter. Smiling at the last possibility, she wondered if she could take the den-den-mushi with her… "Yes, they are." She lied once again, looking out of the window. Well, the night was quickly approaching them, what made her wonder what happened on Luffy´s side.

"Well then." Before Reina had the chance to say something else, the connection got lost. It only meant one thing, Crocodile had put down his den-den-mushi. "How mean…" She complained, considering the fact she was about to call him Cro-chan… Sighing, she looked down at the sleeping blond man. How dared he sleep so soundly while she had had to deal with that mess?

Taking off his shirt, since she really needed one, Reina shock him a few times before he woke up. "Sanji, we need to get going." She stated, ignoring the confused and a little bit embarrassed look Sanji had been giving her for a while. After all, she was his captain's sister… How could he have looked at her like that?

As both of them sighed almost at the same time, they exited the strange house and made their way back to the ship. After all, they both were confident about theirs captain´s strength. No one said a thing, both of them wondering about something on their own.

Reina was still unsure about her magic´s situation, as once again she had proved that she had almost no control over her feelings. And the magic was intimately connected to them, as if they were the same thing. If her emotions became unstable, so would her magic. That´s why something always happened whenever she had a nightmare or got furious… "This is going nowhere…"

On the other hand, Sanji was wondering about something else. He had been talking with Vivi´s enemy until Reina knocked him out… so did Reina talk with him? If so, then about what? One thing was he pretending to be a member, but another was her. What if Crocodile learned of her existence? Luffy had warned everyone to keep her out of trouble. Actually, it had been one of the few times someone they saw him serious. "Let her do what she wants…" He had said when she was already sleeping in her new room "But if she gets hurts for some reason, I will have that person´s head."

Shivering just from the thought of it, aware Luffy had more bothers, as Reina had said; he truly hopped she hadn´t ended in trouble. However, considering her brother WAS Luffy, the expert in getting in trouble, he certainly doubted it. "I still want my head…" He cried silently, following the dark haired girl without noticing she had changed their path.

Now, instead of walking towards the ship, they were roaming towards the place she had seen the giants. And considering the fact there were two huge men laughing, it certainly meant that Luffy and his ´gang´ had won.

"Have some space for us?" The dark haired girl asked exciting from the trees, smiling a little bit when the smell of food hit her. Now that she thought about it, when was the last time she ate something? Last night?

"Reina! Sanji! Come join us!" Luffy yelled, his mouth full of food, everyone wondered how he could still talk. "The giants are giving us meat!" Laughing at her stupid older brother, Reina sat down near his, reaching for one piece.

"Gebababababa" One of the giants laughed. "Feel welcomed to the feast!" Everyone laughed with him, Luffy trying to imitate his laugher unsuccessfully. Sitting next to him, wondered for how long would those peaceful nights would last. For some reason, she felt they wouldn't last for long.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, but my time became greatly reduced as my mom and sister came back from their trip... Plus, I run/walk about an hour every night, the time I usually write, so it kind of ended like this...

The next one will skip forward quite a bit, so look forward to it. :) Will be longer than this one, thou you may see many differences from the anime... I have the power to change it, it is my fanfic after all Muahahahaha XD

Hope you keep reading and reviewing/following/fav... Thank you a lot.

Kaggami


End file.
